


The Waves

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Cheesy title, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Multi, Prumano - Freeform, i think, mermaid, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I GOT SOME PRuMANO MMmHM  ;;;;;^)</p><p>:0 just some thinking on Gilbert's behalf i guess??? Romanos a mermaid  (man??) but its not really explained upfront??? Keep in mind that i dont write ok im sorry if its trash :/ i have another one to post but eh I'll do that later?? This is super short so uh ye</p><p> </p><p>haru voice: wAter<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waves

Gilbert didn't like the ocean. He didn't exactly hate it either. It was quite pretty sure but, it was a bit too calm on a day like this. He doesn't really know how to explain it but, here, with no one around him, he felt like the only living thing in the world. And he hated it. All he knows right now are the waves crashing just a ways away and the sand between his fingers. It's a nice day for the water but he won't swim. He has to walk back home and blisters are already forming on his feet from the way here. He hears something unlike the waves he has grown used to from the time spent here. Its faint. He puts it away to the back of his mind though he ends up searching the beach. After a bit he's getting ready to leave before the same sound as earlier sounds up again, closer this time. Gilbert stops when he clears it up some more. He sees a shape in the water. A voice. Gilbert doesn't rush as he looks the form over. Understandably so. A tan looking man, probably not too much younger than Gilbert himself. A lone curl from the side of his head seems to bob as he gasps. Gilbert hears him talking and finds himself looking forward to learning about this guy. Yes Gilbert didn’t like the ocean. He didn't exactly hate it either. But maybe he'd make a bit more of an effort to enjoy it.  
First he's gonna learn a bit more about this ocean before he jumps in it.


End file.
